


[Manip] Can't wait a second to taste you

by Khimaira



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fanart, M/M, Manip, Rimming, bottom!bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khimaira/pseuds/Khimaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark can't help himself. He knows that it's irresponsible, that anyone passing by could see them, but he has to have Bruce, right here, right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Manip] Can't wait a second to taste you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> (LOL, no I'm not.)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on tumblr - firsttobite


End file.
